イノチのキ　(Tree of life)
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Is set after the 2nd season. Rin comes back to confess but ends up in a semi fight with Haru who leaves with Makoto. Will Rin get what he wants or will Haru choose his own path? Or do they want the same? Don't they? HaruRin ONESHOT


_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LISA *O*  
>I hope you like my little present :*<br>Love youuuu **_

AN: My first Free FF ./. Just a simple one shot because ...tbh I don't have more time XD The title "Inochi No Ki" is a song from Girugamesh and I've used part of the song every here and there. Of the translation that is xD It's a powerful song but still rather ...lonely. I hope you guys can still enjoy the story :3 And sorry for the rushed end...as mentioned...time T_T

_**イノチのキ **__**(Tree of life)**_

The tree. His first stop. Where else should he go after returning to Japan the first time in 3 years? The red haired male stopped in front of the tree. That tree where everything began. At least if you try to keep it as romantic as he used to make it towards Haru, Rin remembered, chuckling.

"Romantic, isn't it?" the former Samezuka captain whispered to himself. Wasn't too romantic though in the end. Not only that Rin left his team once...no...he had to become all emo overseas and ended up being bitter, especially towards Haru, even blaming him for it and partly saying it was his fault for quitting.

"I guess it's natural he chooses Makoto over me. After all he's the faithful puppy that everyone wishes for. I hate how we grew apart." he mumbled, crouching down and looking for a stick.

Always, always it would be Makoto offering his hand to Haru after a race. Always Makotos smile and praise Haru would hear first. God, how he hated it. But could he admit it? Hell no. No, of course he had to pretend not noticing anything as he didn't want to endanger their newly re-awakened friendship.

Rin laughed frustrated. Who was he to kid? That night in Australia he nearly went mad, having Haru so close and yet so far away. Still, Rin took great pride in actually managing to calm Haru, even if just a little. Something not even Makoto managed. In the end however...none of that matters. In the end, Haru chose to go to Tokyo to be close to Makoto.

Is pain the only thing to keep us together, Rin wondered and finally found a stick. Reaching out his hand however he notices, that he didn't find the stick at all. It was offered to him. Looking up he's met with two sea blue eyes looking straight back at him.

"Haru?!"

"You're back."  
>"Just for christmas. Gou didn't stop bickering. How about you?"<br>"Nearly the same. Nagisa and Rei didn't stop bickering so we came back for a few days."

'We'...Of course. How could he even for a second be foolish enough to consider Haru was here alone? Knowing it's childish but not being able to help himself he didn't take the offered stick but continued his search.

"You didn't return my mails, Rin."  
>"I was busy. Sorry."<br>"The whole time? Not even a text message?" Haru frowned, using his stick to draw a little on the floor.

"Why does it matter?" Rin snapped getting pissed off. This farce. This worry in his loves - yah love, got a problem with that? - and voice...it caused his heart to clench up painfully.

"Of course it matters! I was worried! I thought - "  
>"I told you I was fine when I left! You are a pro now too. You should now how busy we get." the red head said, quickly standing up.<br>"Now excuse me. It's getting late, I have to head back. Greet the others." he said, waving over his shoulder, walking away. However he shouldn't get too far.  
>It was nearly a déjà-vu. Someone grabbing somehow and somehow ending up close to a tree on the floor. Just that this times their roles were reversed. This time it was Haru tackled Rin. Who was sitting on him, looking absolutely devasted and close to crying, the deep blue bangs nearly completely covering his eyes.<p>

"Haru?!"  
>"If something is wrong then just tell me already!"<br>Rin blinked confused. Did he know? No...He couldn't! ...Could he?

"I don't know what you're talking about. Get off, you're heavy."  
>"I'm sick of only seeing you when I close my eyes."<p>

Now Rin was seriously confused.  
>"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not dead, nor am I a ghost hunting you."<br>"But it feels like that. Like goodbye is all we have. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you coming, showing you're there, how important you are to me and just disappearing again!"  
>"...What?"<br>Haru shook his head a little, sitting up slowly to stand back up.  
>"Forget it."<p>

Hope already filled Rin's heart, so there was no way in hell he would just 'forget it' again. Instead he quickly turned their positions, sitting on Haru and obviously refusing to move an inch.

"Nope. I won't. I want to know what you were-"

"Haru! Here you are." Rin froze up.  
>"Ah...Rin, you're here too?! That's great!" Makoto said catching up to them and offering Haru his hand since Rin got off the water-maniac. Of course Haru took the offered hand, much to Rin's dismay.<p>

Looking from Haru to Rin and back, Makoto decided that something was fishy. And by that he didn't mean the smell of mackerel that Haru always has around him. Neither did he mean the shark like aura that always surrounds Rin.

"Did I interrupt something?"  
>"No."<br>"Yes."

"Okay...Well...my siblings still wanted to play and it is pretty cold so we should head back, don't you agree, Haru?"  
>"Yeah sure" Haru answered, nodding slightly and started to walk away with his childhood friend, leaving Rin behind.<p>

Just before they walked around the corner, he looked back and saw Rin wiping off a tear.  
>"I wonder if tears are the only thing connecting us" he whispered, catching Makotos attention.<br>"Huh?"  
>"Ah...nothing."<p>

Not being able to shake off the feeling of something having happened, Makoto watched Haru closesly the whole evening. That is until it became too hard to watch Haru, who never checks his cell, look at it about every ten minutes and excused himself nearly every hour to go to the bathroom, probably to call a certain someone.  
>Laying back on the floor, Makoto sighed. Why did everyone realize how he felt towards Haru, except for Haru himself? Knowing that, what he was about to do was horribly selfish, but for once in his life feeling that he should be selfish he called Rin, who picked up too fast, confirming Makoto's suspicion about Haru trying to call Rin the whole time.<p>

"What's up Makoto?" Rin asked confused. It's not like he didn't like Makoto. Hell, was there even a single person in this world that could possible not like gentle, cheerful, supporting Makoto? Still, he was deadly jealous and not really in the mood for a small talk with the blond.

"What did you two fight about earlier?"  
>"Why would you ask me instead of him?"<br>"I did. He doesn't talk."  
>"Then why would I?"<br>"You love him."  
>"Ecuse me?" Rin gasped surprised.<br>"You love him. I suppose he doesn't know. Keep it that way. Please. It wold just make him feel guilty for not being able to give you a chance."

Rin felt his heart shatter slowly. Of course he knew that those two had mutual feelings towards each other. Of course he knew that more or less living together they would be bound to get closer...Still...A little part of him still dared to hope, especially after what Haru had said earlier. Mentally scolding himself for being such a fool, not only for hoping but also for planning on telling Haru what he felt and even coming back to Japan just for that, Rin shook his head.

"So you two are dating? Congrats." Rin started, not hearing someone entering the room on the other side of the connection.  
>"But I don't love him."<p>

Makoto, for Haru's sake more than for his own, frowned and turned on the loud speaker.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating?"<br>A sigh was to be heard before Rin repeated himself, obivously shocking Haru, if his eyes, by now the size of plates, were any indication at all.

"I see. Then you don't mind?"  
>"Nope. He's all yours. Ah, I got a call earlier however. I have to return to Australia sooner than expected, so I can't meet you guys tomorrow." A lie. He didn't <em>have<em> to return. He just couldn't stand being there any longer. Call him a coward, Rin didn't care anymore.

Haru quickly grabbed the cell and turned off the loudspeaker.  
>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S ALL YOURS'?"<p>

Rin looked shocked at his cell. Haru screamed. Haru fucking screamed. That meant something was seriously off. Not that it was any of his matter. I can't make him mine, sadly enough, Rin reminded himself.

"I meant what I said." This time, Rin heard Haru leaving the room, because of a door slamming shut.  
>"Why Makoto's? Where did you get that idea?"<br>"You're a couple, aren't you?"  
>"No."<br>Rin's heart jumped in joy, though mentally getting slapped for starting to hope again.

"No?"  
>"No."<br>"But he likes you."  
>"I'm going to great lengths to ignore it."<br>"...You actually knew?"  
>"I'm not stupid, you know?!" Haru huffed, earning a small laugh from Rin.<br>"Sorry, sorry."  
>Despite the horrible topic, Haru found himself smiling at the sound of Rin's laugh. Somehow over the years that laugh, that smile, those eyes...everything about Rin became Haru's meaning of everything. Too bad Rin seemingly didn't return those feelings.<p>

"Whatever. So...you're going back?"  
>"Yah. ...Haru?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Maybe you should give it a try..." It killed Rin to suggest something like that, but between the two of them, even Rin realized...is Makoto the better choice. He's closer, easier to handle and does everything for Haru. No matter how Rin feels about Haru, he wants him to be happy.<br>"Give what a try?"  
>"Duh...Don't be stupid. Dating him...Makoto." Too bad he didn't see the shocked, nearly broken look on Haru, nor did he hear that there was a second heart shattering this night in a matter of just a few minutes.<p>

"Why would I do that? I don't return his feelings."  
>"Maybe you could learn to love him. Haru...I want to see you smile. Even if it's just a lie."<br>"What are you say-"  
>"Look, I'm sorry. I still have to pack. Happy new year in advance."<br>Before Haru could protest, he heard the connection break.  
>Throwing the cell against the nearest wall he cursed Rin under his breath.<p>

Haru, by now, knew Rin well enough to know that if Rin says he's leaving soon, he's leaving NOW. So instead of going back to Makoto, he crashed down the stairs, getting into his shoes and jacket as soon as possible.  
>Having heard the sounds, Makoto followed and leaned against the wall.<p>

"So you knew, huh? ...And this is your decision?" he said quietly, his voice portraying all of his pain, despite his efforts to keep his emotions out of it.  
>Haru looked up at his friend.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>Makoto smiled sadly.<br>"Don't be sorry. I knew for a long time I couldn't win you. Don't apologize for something you have no say in."  
>Not feeling like he had the time to talk this over right now, Haru just nodded and rushed into the night.<p>

Deciding he wouldn't make it in time, he hopped into the next cab and told the driver to hurry already.  
>Once he caught his breath, he cooled down however. What was he supposed to tell Rin? 'Don't go'? 'I love you'? Not like he'd say that out loud anyway.<br>What could or should he say to make Rin stay? It's not like he will stay for Haru's sake. What should it matter what he feels for Rin to Rin?

Earlier, when he saw Rin shed a tear, he had hoped that Rin felt the same way. How wrong he was... Arriving at the airport, he ran out of the cab, nearly forgetting to pay the driver and checked out where he had to go to catch Rin. Running for his life, he arrived at the right gate and surely enough saw the oh so familiar red hair moving towards said gate.

"RIN!"  
>Rin stopped and turned to look at him. However, as soon as he had turned, he fell back, as he suddenly was nearly jumped Haru.<br>"Haru?!"  
>"Don't leave. Please. Don't leave."<br>"...Why?"  
>"I want to give it a try."<br>"Why do I have to stay? That is between the two of you" Rin said, slowly pushing Haru off and getting up. Knowing Haru will never accept any help from anyone but Makoto but still feeling like trying, he held out his hand.

Wondering if this means more than just a help being offered, Haru takes his hand.  
>Seeing the small blush and slowly bigger growing eyes of his friend, Haru smiles a little. So it did mean more. Maybe he had a chance after all?!<p>

"I want to give it a try. With you."  
>"...What?"<br>"You want to see me smile. Then make me smile."

Rin grinned and decided to ignore where they were and just pulled Haru closer, embracing his waist and kissed him deeply.  
>"I will."<br>_**- End - **_

**_イノチのキ _****_(Tree of life)_**


End file.
